


Выкуп

by ellssa



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: не разговаривайте с незнакомцами





	Выкуп

**Author's Note:**

> отсылка к Булгакову

Весной 1977 года, теплым весенним вечером, в Милхаузис-парк города Шеффилда стремительно вошел довольно привлекательный худощавый господин с начинающими редеть волосами. В одной руке он нес пухлый рыжеватый портфель, в другой — бумажный кулек с пончиками. 

Господина звали Майк Уоттерсон, и несколько часов назад он превратился из не слишком успешного промоутера в удачливого бизнесмена. Мэр города подписал контракт на проведение чемпионата мира по снукеру в здании нового театра «Крусибл», успевшего за последние восемь лет стать гордостью Шеффилда. 

У первой же скамейки Уоттерсон остановился, водрузил на нее портфель и, развалившись с юношеской непринужденностью, принялся поедать пончики.

Несмотря на мягкость и прохладу этого вечера, будто созданного для семейных прогулок, в парке не было ни души. Ни орущих детей, сломя голову носящихся по дорожкам, ни мамаш, озабоченно наблюдающих за ними, ни даже заблудших отцов, уклоняющихся от несения семейных обязанностей с «гиннесом» в руках. 

Пончики оказались жесткими, и Уоттерсон закашлялся от ощущения сухого комка в горле. Мелькнула мысль, что следовало бы присоединиться к Симмонсу и Вильямсу, когда эта парочка собиралась во французский ресторан. Еда там была бы на порядок лучше, веселые девицы украсили бы их компанию, и к концу вечера Симмонс, ныне менеджер по контрактам солидной Cнукерной ассоциации, снова превратился бы в обычного кокни, а Вильямс, глава той же ассоциации, — в проповедника: нет бога, кроме Армани, и Гуччи пророк его... Но сожаление прошло довольно быстро. На таких вечерах Уоттерсон на самом деле смертельно скучал. 

Ветер гонял по асфальту собравшийся за день мусор, Уоттерсон дожевывал очередной пончик, наблюдая, как с легким стуком катится по дорожке смятая пачка «Мальборо». В конце аллеи показался человек. Будь он высокого роста, разноглаз и имей при себе трость с пенсне, памятливый читатель — особенно, из одной страны к востоку от Великобритании — наверняка догадался бы и об имени, и о роде занятий незнакомца. Однако человек был роста среднего, носил высокий черный цилиндр и такой же черный фрак, что в сочетании с излишне бледным лицом, обязанным своим цветом толстому слою грима, наводило только на одну мысль.   
«Из цирковых», — определил Уоттерсон. Этой братии он достаточно навидался за свою недолгую промоутерскую карьеру. «Фокусник». 

Незнакомец подошел к скамейке и вежливо склонил голову.   
— Прошу прощения за некоторую бесцеремонность, но позвольте вас поздравить.  
— Простите?   
— Вы ведь празднуете, не так ли? Поэтому, несмотря на то, что мы не представлены, я взял на себя смелость… как бы это сказать… не остаться равнодушным. 

Уоттерсон оглядел себя. Одет он был в хоть и слегка поношенный, но крайне консервативный костюм, портфель его, тоже слегка поношенный, был скучен до невозможности, пакет же с дешевыми пончиками меньше всего походил на вместилище изысканного _hors d'œuvre._

— И что вас навело на такую мысль?   
— Ваши пончики. Мне приходилось пробовать именно такую, — незнакомец наставил на пакет длинный палец, — марку. По моему скромному мнению, проглотить их можно лишь в том случае, если они сдобрены такой порцией триумфа, что полностью теряют свой изначальный вкус.   
— Я могу быть просто голоден. Голод не тетка, знаете ли. Студентом я жевал рыбные палочки и считал их самой вкусной едой на свете.   
— Юность неразборчива, — незнакомец вздохнул, будто бы сожалея, что утратил это качество.   
— Великодушна.  
— Вы называете великодушием способность переваривать плохую еду, не страдать от недостатка сна и браться за любую работу? Полноте. Это зовется здоровьем, а не великодушием.   
Внутренне поражаясь своим действиям, Уоттерсон подвинулся на скамейке. Незнакомец немедленно сел.   
— Хотя великодушие ей тоже свойственно, — продолжил он свои размышления, подумав. — Еще идеалистичность, доверчивость, склонность к риску.   
Вот оно. Уоттерсон широко улыбнулся и приготовился ответить «нет» на любое предложение.  
— Склонность к риску свойственна не только юности. Еще героям и промоутерам. Поверьте, я знаю, о чем говорю, — вдруг сказал он и снова удивился. Потом подумал, что продолжение забавного разговора не повредит. Уж слишком сильно хотелось поделиться гордостью за собственную оригинальность и смелость. До него никто даже не мечтал о том, чтобы провести чемпионат мира по снукеру-Пустой-Трате-Времени в современнейшем театре — воплощении успеха и респектабельности. И уж точно никто не посмел бы подкараулить мэра Шеффилда на пороге его дома и огорошить прямо там подобным предложением.   
— А вы промоутер? — задал незнакомец именно тот вопрос, на который рассчитывал Уоттерсон. Правда, затем неожиданно добавил: — Надеюсь, вы не полагаете, что я собираюсь уговаривать вас рискнуть деньгами? В конце концов, деньги — это то, что можно получить даже из воздуха.   
Он повел рукой так, как обычно раскрывают карты, и продемонстрировал сложенные веером фунты. Потом повторил движение в обратную сторону и показал пустую ладонь.   
— Хороший фокус, — одобрил Уоттерсон. Он пошевелил пальцами, копируя жест незнакомца. — Публика такое любит.   
— Это магия.   
— Все фокусники называют свои фокусы магией. Она лучше продается.  
Незнакомец с живостью повернулся к Уоттерсону.   
— Но это действительно магия!   
Тот отрицательно помотал головой с упорством человека, который начинал свою карьеру, продавая представления «волшебной магии» в богом забытых ирландских деревнях.   
— Последним человеком в Британии, который действительно ей пользовался, был Мерлин. Потом она умерла.   
— Я бы сказал, что умерли люди, готовые ей открыться. Все-таки со времен Мерлина цивилизация изрядно развила человеческий ум и огрубила человеческое сердце. Люди потеряли способность верить. Знаете, о чем думает человек, увидевший чудо? Не о могущественном невидимом мире рядом! Нет! Он желает доказательств. Жаждет разобрать чудо на части, посмотреть, как оно работает внутри, раскрутить все болты и шестеренки, если позволите так выразиться. Дайте ему доказательства! Дайте их немедленно или вас ославят жалким мошенником! А потом мы удивляемся, откуда вокруг столько разочарованных циников!   
Уоттерсон с удивлением посмотрел на распалившегося во время речи незнакомца. Тот яростно жестикулировал, иногда брызгал слюной, но лицо его оставалось таким же белым и неподвижным, что производило странное впечатление. Он осторожно пожал плечами.  
— Я тоже продукт цивилизации.   
— Я привык, — ответил незнакомец совершенно спокойно, будто не он минуту назад потрясал в воздухе руками. — Поэтому я вам покажу.   
Он приблизил лицо к Уоттерсону так, что тот разглядел в свете фонарей морщины под гримом, и звонко щелкнул пальцами. 

 

Первое, на что обратил внимание Уоттерсон, был шум. Характерный звон столовых приборов, гомон, который всегда возникает, когда много людей говорят одновременно, и текущий сквозь эту мешанину звук фортепиано. Мимо проскочил официант. Поднос в его руке был заставлен чистыми рюмками, окружавшими темную запыленную бутылку.   
— Простите, — запоздало сказал Уоттерсон и отступил в сторону. 

Тут грянул взрыв хохота, сменившийся неминуемой в таких случаях тишиной. Все взоры устремились на дальний столик. Веселящаяся за ним компания — трое мужчин и четыре женщины — казалось, даже не заметила всеобщего пристального интереса. Поднимая нетвердую руку с бокалом, один из мужчин встал. Он явно собирался произнести тост, однако слов его расслышать не вышло. Пианист ударил по клавишам, и остальные посетители, как по сигналу, вновь заговорили и застучали ложками. 

Уоттерсон двинулся к столику, потому что вставшего мужчину он отлично знал.   
— Я смотрю, приятель, что ни ресторан, ни нимфы тебя не разочаровали? — крикнул он уже опустившемуся на свое место Симмонсу (а это был именно Дэл Симмонс), но, к его удивлению, тот даже бровью не повел. — Эй, Дэл!   
Симмонс опрокинул в себя бокал с вином, громко заявил: «Кисляк это ваше французское! «Гиннес» лучше!» и приобнял за талию хихикавшую девушку справа. Все это он проделал, по-прежнему игнорируя Уоттерсона. Изрядно сбитый с толку тот повернулся ко второму мужчине.   
— Рекс, что за комедию он решил тут устроить? — но и Рекс Вильямс не ответил. Он был слишком занят поданной на стол сковородой с дюжиной улиток.  
— Рекс, твою…   
— Они вас не слышат, — объяснил незнакомец из парка, бесшумно появившись рядом. — Мы для них всего лишь духи.  
— Какие еще духи? — раздраженно, хоть и с некоторой долей паники, воскликнул Уоттерсон. Он уже попробовал перегнуться через стол, чтобы забрать у Симмонса бокал с пивом, и потерпел сокрушительное поражение, схватив лишь воздух.— Я человек, а не герой Диккенса!   
— Хочу вас заверить, что к уважаемому мистеру Скруджу и посетившим его созданиям ни вы, ни, тем более, я, не имеем никакого отношения. Я, если мне будет позволено так выразиться, из другого департамента.   
— Другого? Хотите сказать, что вы черт?  
— Ну почему сразу черт? Почему вместо того, чтобы верить в самое очевидное, здравомыслящие и просвещенные люди всегда хватаются за религиозных персонажей, вмешательство которых в их жизнь так никому и не удалось доказать?  
— Слушайте, кем бы вы ни были… — голос Уоттерсона стал громким и даже каким-то истеричным, как у его тещи, которая изводила их с женой скандалами, пока они жили вместе. Воспоминание о ненавидимой родственнице заставило его резко замолчать. Несколько минут он просто наблюдал за тем, как Вильямс ест улиток, а Симмонс напивается. Незнакомец молчал и посматривал на него с сочувствием.   
— Хорошо, — начал снова Уоттерсон, — если даже я поверю, что это магия…  
— Ну так что же, господа, как вам мое предложение? — прервал его низкий голос.  
Этот новый голос принадлежал третьему мужчине в компании. Лицо у него было оплывшим, щеки — свисающими, как у бульдога, взгляд из-под тяжелых опухших век — пристальным и хищным.   
— Ну не знаю, — развел руками Симмонс. — Договор уже заключен. Я самолично видел подписанный экземпляр у Майка.   
— Но об этом еще официально не объявляли. О его существовании знаете лишь вы, Уоттерсон и мэр города. И это значит, что если появятся более привлекательные предложения, все еще можно изменить.   
— Да бросьте вы, мистер Асгет, — вступил в разговор Вильямс, проглотив последнюю улитку, — куда же еще привлекательней? Снукер получил постоянное место проведения чемпионата мира в отличном театре.

Уоттерсону захотелось ругаться. Фамилию «Асгет» он уже слышал раньше. Брендан Асгет был его главным соперником в битве за здание театра. Он хотел проводить там в апреле эстрадные шоу и предлагал хорошие деньги. Склонить чашу весов в пользу снукера удалось, только расписав видное место, которое займет Шеффилд в истории национального вида спорта, если мэр скажет «да». Уоттерсон отчаянно привирал, описывая горячую благодарность потомков и толпы заинтересовавшихся туристов. Совесть его не протестовала. Если все пойдет как задумано, в газетах потом его враки станут называть мечтами. 

— Чемпионат мира можно проводить где угодно, — гудел Асгет. — Ваш Алекс Хиггинс прекрасно справился и в клубе Британского Легиона.   
— И эта развалюха чудом не рухнула на голову ему и зрителям. Вы знаете, что они сидели на ящиках? Чем, по-вашему, я смогу заманить в такие условия людей? Период преодоления трудностей закончился тридцать лет назад, — обрушил на голову дельца внушительные, хоть и несколько бессвязные аргументы Вильямс.   
— Я готов предоставить вам один из своих клубов — «Индию» или «Рейнсфорд». Более того, я готов переговорить с хозяином театра «Перейд», чтобы он пошел вам на встречу.   
— «Перейд»? — не сдержал своего возмущения Уоттерсон. — Это же сарай! Рекс, пошли его к дьяволу, ты же умный человек!   
— Вы умный человек, — в точности повторил его слова Асгет, только вкладывал он в них совершенно другое значение.  
— Я руководитель Снукерной ассоциации, — с достоинством ответил Вильямс, тоном давая понять, что это значение он понял.  
— Прежде всего, вы умный человек, поэтому должны понимать, что деньги за организацию чемпионата мира пойдут не вам. Ведь, если не ошибаюсь, контракт заключен непосредственно с Уоттерсоном? — подавшись вперед, Асгет налег своим тюленьим телом на стол. — Я не сомневаюсь в вашем желании защитить интересы снукера, но я не понимаю, почему вы должны защищать интересы Уоттерсона?   
Симмонс расхохотался, чмокнул девушку справа в щечку и, перегнувшись через девушку слева, похлопал Вильямса по плечу.   
— А ведь он прав! Майк, хитрый жук, действительно заключил договор на себя. В общем, так, мистер, — обратился он к Асгету. — Давайте начистоту, что вы хотите и что нам за это будет?   
Асгет холодно кивнул. Он вытащил из портфеля бумагу и кинул ее на стол.   
— Это подписанный мэром договор со мной на аренду «Крусибла».   
— Это незаконно, — оскалился Симмонс. Однако ясно было, что он уже согласен и теперь просто набивает цену.   
— Вот сукин сын! — пробормотал Уоттерсон, имея в виду и продажного Симмонса, и мэра, который умудрился потрафить обеим сторонам. — Я тебе это еще припомню.   
— Только до тех пор, пока существует предыдущий договор с вашим приятелем. Сделайте так, чтобы он исчез, и получите десять процентов от суммы.   
— Майк снимет со спонсоров двадцать за каждый год.   
— К тому же, нам придется снова искать место для чемпионата, — Вильямс поднял бокал с вином. — А это лишние расходы. Репутация, опять же.  
— Сволочь, — припечатал его шепотом Уоттерсон, сжав кулаки.   
— Пятнадцать, — назвал Асгет окончательную цифру. 

Даже пятнадцать процентов от суммы аренды были намного больше тех денег, что Симмонс с Вильямсом зарабатывали на организации выставочных матчей, пусть на Хиггинса люди и набивались в клубы битком. Неудивительно, что оба поторопились продаться поскорей.

«Как мне повезло, — подумал Уоттерсон, — что договор я оставил при себе. Как чувствовал, что нельзя доверять этим подлецам!». Симмонс тем временем извлек из портфеля какой-то лист и передал его Асгету. Тот кинулся на него, как коршун. Уоттерсон склонился сбоку и не поверил своим глазам. Это был его договор! Тот самый, который мэр подписал в конце рабочего дня. Тот самый, который лежал у него в портфеле!

С холодеющим сердцем Уоттерсон бросился проверять — среднее отделение, папка горчичного цвета с темной резинкой — и ни следа, никакого следа нужного документа! Но он же помнил, что ничего Симмонсу не отдавал! 

— Я мог бы помочь.  
— Что?!   
Незнакомец, о котором Уоттерсон напрочь позабыл в приливе панике, повторил:   
— Я мог бы помочь, — и снова сделал движение пальцами, как тогда, когда показывал веер купюр, — но вам придется дать мне что-то взамен.   
— Что-то вроде души? — нервно хохотнул Уоттерсон, кидая быстрый взгляд на Асгета. Тот все еще внимательно читал договор.   
— Это банально и совершенно неинтересно.   
— Что тогда?   
— Что-нибудь эквивалентное услуге.   
— Обещание? Первого ребенка? Что вы там еще в сказках просите?   
— Вы еще проклятие предложите.   
Асгет дочитал договор. Уоттерсон попытался отнять его, но, как и в предыдущие разы, не сумел ни к чему прикоснуться.   
— Да пропади оно все пропадом!   
Тут одну часть его сознания озарило, и, хотя вторая не верила в то, что он собирался сделать, Уоттерсон выпалил:  
— Хорошо! Пусть будет проклятие! Пусть ни один новый чемпион мира не сможет выиграть чемпионат в здании «Крусибла» на следующий год!  
Толстые пальцы Асгета свернули бумагу пополам, явно готовясь порвать.  
— Да делайте вы уже!  
Нетерпеливый крик Уоттеросна эхом разнесся по пустому парку. Он дико заозирался по сторонам, толком не понимая, где находится, и только сложенный белый лист в его руках заставил его прекратить вертеть головой. Нервно развернув бумагу, он вчитался.  
Его договор!   
— Господь Всемогущий… — выдохнул он и вдруг понял, что уже сидит на лавке и переводит дыхание. Незнакомец по-прежнему был рядом.   
— Магия, — снова педантично поправил он. — Хотя должен признаться, что чувствую себя… я бы сказал… обманутым. «Пусть ни один новый чемпион мира не сможет выиграть чемпионат в здании «Крусибла» на следующий год»?   
— Вы же сами предлагали проклятие! — запротестовал Уоттерсон. Он провел ладонью по скамейке, затем по лицу, словно убеждаясь в своей реальности. Все было материальным, как и договор в его руке.  
— И вы решили понять меня буквально, вместо того, чтобы понять правильно, — незнакомец встал. — У вас отличные деловые задатки. А сейчас разрешите откланяться. Боюсь, я непозволительно задержался  
Наверное, надо было его остановить и спросить, чем можно отблагодарить за услугу. Право слово, выкуп договора за «проклятие» был несерьезен. Но Уоттерсон почему-то молчал и только смотрел вслед фигуре в клоунском фраке и черном цилиндре, пока она не исчезла из виду. 

Насторожил его хруст бумаги. Так хрустит тонкий оберточный пакет, а не плотный офисный лист, на котором печатают документы. Уоттерсон опустил глаза: в руках он держал кулек с дешевыми пончиками. Помотав головой, полез в портфель. В среднем отделении, в папке горчичного цвета с темной резинкой он обнаружил свой договор, на котором не было ни следа поперечного изгиба. 

Охваченный недобрыми подозрениями, Уоттерсон проверил карманы. Кошелька с деньгами ни в одном из них не было.

**Author's Note:**

> Историческая справка: впервые о проклятии «Крусибла» заговорили в 1998 году, когда журналист Джон Ди из «Дейли Телеграф» подсчитал, что ни один новый чемпион мира действительно ни разу не защитил свой титул на следующий год. Ближе всего к защите титула подошел Джо Джонсон, выигравший чемпионат в 1986 году и проигравший его в финале 1987. За прошедшие годы ничего не изменилось. Проклятье «Крусибла» действует до сих пор.


End file.
